Most standard door and window frames have molding strips attached along the outer perimeter of the frame, such as that shown in FIG. 8. The molding is made of strips 40,42 of thin wood, which are nailed over the jambs 36,38. For aesthetic purposes, a diagonal miter cut 44 is made where the strips 40,42 intersect at the corners of the doorframe.
When cutting and installing a door frame's molding strips, the conventional method for marking the location of the miter cut 44 is to simply position an uncut strip over the jamb, and then mark the miter cut with a pencil and straight edge. However, this method is cumbersome and inaccurate because the miter cut locations are usually being pencil-marked by visual approximation (i.e. by "eye-balling") and pencil marks are wide or fuzzy. If the miter cut locations are not marked precisely, the result is poor craftsmanship: Gaps between the cut edges of the horizontal and vertical door molding strips, or uneven spacing between the door molding strips and the edge of the jamb.
The present invention is a marking tool that solves the above problems by marking the miter cut locations on the molding strips so that the strips are precisely cut and positioned with respect to each other and with the jambs. The result is dramatically improved craftsmanship.